


Haevnen

by Monstrr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смешон орущий в ярости, но страшен молчащий в обиде.<br/>(c) Стас Янковский</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем тем сукам, работающим на фермах меха в провинции Китая – Хэбэя. Чтоб вы сдохли самой мучительной смертью, подонки гребанные.

\- Знаешь, почему маленьких мальчиков и девочек лучше не обижать? – каждую ночь спрашивала Кушина, гладя сына по голове.

Наруто улыбался и всегда мотал головой: ему нравилось, как мама уверенно и сладко шептала ответ, и глаза ее, зеленые-зеленые, загорались искорками.

\- Потому что, когда они вырастут, то обязательно накажут злодея.

\- Как в сказке?

\- Да, как в сказке, - смеялась Кушина и начинала его щекотать.

А потом целовала в лоб, желала спокойной ночи и уходила, включив ночник.

Кто знал, что для Наруто слова матери станут смыслом жизни.

***

Детские наивные разумы – они невероятно прелестны и восхитительны, но так беспомощны и ранимы. Их легко обмануть, просто сделать добычей, потому что для малышей все вокруг – пестрый, неизведанный мир, о котором они почти ничего не знают.

Минато лелеял своего сына, хранил, как святыню, и давал все, что тот ни пожелает. Все, за исключением друзей. Ведь их так сложно найти, живя в загородном доме, огражденном высоченными заборами. И чтобы Наруто не тосковал за бетонной оградой, он решил подарить ему особого компаньона. Шакко или, как называли в народе, красная лисица – редкий вид. И дорогой. Хотя за такую красоту никаких денег не жалко. Еще детеныш, но достаточно крупный, мех мягкий, пушистый и – удивительно! – действительно красноватого оттенка, уши крупноватые, чуть вытянутые, глаза золотистые. А еще у лиса была особая метка – светлая полосочка шерсти, идущая от носа к холке и распускавшаяся на спине рисунком, похожим на крылья.

\- Это знак долгой жизни, легкой и счастливой, - улыбаясь, уверял владелец питомника.

Минато смотрел на лиса и верил. Потому что такой красоте суждено цвести вечно.

С Наруто зверек подружился сразу, и Минато наконец успокоился, ведь теперь его малыш больше не будет грустить.

***

Когда ты маленький, многого не понимаешь.

Поэтому Наруто не сразу уловил скрытый смысл, не почувствовал грядущую опасность. И уж точно не был готов к предстоящей боли.

\- Какой интересный у тебя зверек, - слащаво протянул Данзо, как-то заехав забрать документы у Минато.

Кьюби юркнул к Наруто на колени; ушки прижались к голове, хвост – к туловищу.

Данзо присел на корточки, провел большой ладонью по мягкому меху. Лис, обычно приветливый, задрожал, вжался в мальчика сильнее. Наруто инстинктивно обнял его и развернулся боком, пряча зверька от Данзо. Тот лишь хмыкнул. Темные, почти черные глаза с непонятным голодом не отрывались от лиса.

\- Хороший мех. Густой и красивый. Наверно, твой папа много за него выложил.

Он покачал головой, а потом встал и направился в кабинет Минато.

Смутное чувство тревоги горьким осадком осело где-то внутри, сдавило горло. Но прошло так же быстро, как и нахлынуло, когда Кушина села рядом с сыном, решив поиграть с ним, и поставила на пол тарелку с фруктами.

С мамой не страшен целый мир. Мама обязательно защитит.

***

Спустя три года, на одиннадцатый день рождения Наруто, Кьюби пропал.

Когда праздник закончился, и гости разошлись, малыш искал лиса везде: в комнатах, на чердаке и в подвале, в саду, в домике для гостей. Даже гараж не остался без его внимания.

Кьюби нигде не было.

\- Может, убежал, - уверяла Кушина, утирая платком бегущие по детским щечкам слезы.

\- Он же на самом деле не создан для дома. Ему роднее дикая природа.

\- Но Кьюби ведь вернется? – в голосе надежда.

Кушина не знает, что лучше ответить, чтобы не разбить ее вдребезги.

\- Не думаю, малыш.

Тихие всхлипы переросли в рыдания. Кушина прижала сына к себе, погладила по волосам.

\- Ну что ты… развел тут водопад, - улыбка на губах, но взгляд и у самой грустный. – Купим тебе нового зверька. Хочешь собачку?

Наруто не хотел собачку. Не хотел кошечку или какого-либо еще животного. Он хотел назад своего лиса. Но Кьюби бросил его. И теперь Наруто остался совсем один, как было в самом начале.

***

Через два года из-за бизнеса им пришлось оставить загородное поместье и перебраться в город, в жилище не менее роскошное, но не такое большое и уединенное. Хотя городская жизнь полюбилась всем троим достаточно быстро. Можно сказать, даже четверым: Кушина была на пятом месяце беременности.

Больше всех будущий малыш радовал Наруто. Знать, что у тебя будет кто-то, кого ты будешь оберегать и учить всему, что знаешь, для кого будешь примером, восхитительно ново и увлекательно.

Ему было интересно все, и каждый день он приставал к матери с расспросами. Кушину это утомляло, и в то же время радовало. Неописуемо материнское счастье – видеть, как вновь расцветает твой ребенок после болезненной потери. Что говорить, они с Минато тоже первое время скучали по Кьюби, но не плакали ночами в подушку, не теряли вкуса жизни, не лишались интереса к делам. Был момент, когда она уже не знала, что сделать, чтобы вернуть своего жизнерадостного, энергичного мальчика. А потом произошло чудо – визит к врачу открыл факт беременности. И стоило ей рассказать семье, как глаза Наруто загорелись, вернулись силы, и весь он ожил, налился красками.

“Вернулся”, - счастливо повторяла про себя Кушина, и обнимала, и целовала своего ребенка, даже бросила работу, чтобы больше времени проводить с сыном, потому что соскучилась, так соскучилась.  
Жизнь налаживается, думала тогда она.

Счастье ослепляет.

Наруто устроили в самую лучшую школу, и тому посчастливилось, или не очень, учиться вместе с сыном Данзо – Саем. Мальчишка был неплохой, но холодный, и редко показывал хоть какие-то намеки на эмоции. Однако, на удивление всех, со временем Наруто нашел в нем верного друга.

Первого после Кьюби.

Он помнил его. По-прежнему скорбил и мучался от испепеляющего желания вернуть. И только то, что это было невозможно, останавливало его от поисков и давало толчок в дальнейшую жизнь. Теперь у него был Сай.

С ним он гулял, шутил, делал уроки, болтал обо всем на свете да и просто валял дурака.

Они даже жили рядом, в соседних домах. И часто бегали ночевать друг к другу.

Родители Наруто были не против, мама Сая – только за, а Данзо все равно. Последний вообще дома редко появлялся.

Чаще всего мальчишки набирали всякой вредной еды и запирались у Сая в комнате, смотря фильмы до утра и отсыпаясь до обеда, если не надо было идти в школу.

Этот вечер должен был стать таким же. Ведь должен был.

\- Черт, - буркнул Сай, вылезая из шкафа.

\- Что такое? – Наруто уже уплетал чипсы, раскинувшись на кровати.

Крошки сыпались на простыню, когда он говорил. Да плевать: к вечному беспорядку, который умудрялся навести Наруто, уже все привыкли.

\- Нечего ставить.

\- Как так? – чипсы были отложены в сторону.

\- Мы все уже пересмотрели.

\- Хочешь сказать, что больше нет ничего нового? Совсем-совсем ничегошеньки?

Сай задумался. Мысленно перебрав все в доме, он вспомнил о тайнике отца. Кажется, что-то там было.

Он без слов выскользнул за дверь и через пару минут (Наруто уже успел добить ту пачку чипсов) вернулся с несколькими дисками в руках.

\- Я верил в тебя, - Узумаки расплылся в улыбке и освободил часть кровати для друга.

Тот улыбнулся краем губ и, включив проигрыватель, плюхнулся рядом.

Сай отрубился под конец третьего фильма. Жаль, интересная была концовка, однако Наруто решил не будить его. Сам он устроился на полу, привалившись к кровати спиной. Спать не хотелось совершенно. Благо, стопка непросмотренного была немалая, и ему не придется коротать ночь, смотря всякую чушь по кабельному.

Тихонечко он подполз к комоду и взял диски, надеясь выбрать что-нибудь интересненькое. Не удалось. Все оставшиеся обложки были полностью черными, даже названий не было.  
“Может, порнушка?” – промелькнуло в голове.

Наруто тут же прижал диски к груди.

И чего он вообще шугается? Сай спит, а родителей его вообще нет дома. Можно же взглянуть. Хотя бы одним глазком…

Сдавшись соблазну, Наруто вставил первый попавшийся диск и устроился на старое место. По телу прошлась дрожь предвкушения, коленки в нетерпении раскачивались в разные стороны, и, когда экран засветился, у него замерло дыхание.

Картинка была не лучшего качества, но достаточно четкая.

“Домашняя съемка? – Наруто сморщил нос, вглядываясь, и тут же скривился, - Неужели старик Данзо снимает свои “похождения”? Фу-у-у, мерзость!”

Он хотел выключить, но остановился: на экране была не кровать и не диван, а комната, забитая клетками с животными.

\- Что за?..

Изображение сменилось. Теперь это была улица, точнее ферма с теми же клетками на заднем плане и людьми. Посередине стоял мужчина и… о, Боже… в руках у него - длинный, узкий нож.

Наруто вжался в кровать; с кончиков пальцев вверх пошел неприятный холод, спина взмокла.

Этого не может быть, он ведь не будет…

Сердце ушло в пятки, когда из рядом стоящей клетки мужлан за хвост вытащил зверька с красноватым мехом. Животное сопротивлялось и пыталось уцепиться за что-нибудь. Тогда его перехватили за задние лапы и – Господи, нет! – со всей силы ударили о землю, ушибив голову и спину. И так несколько раз, пока зверек не перестал брыкаться и не замер безвольной тушей. Только жалобно поскуливая, это Наруто слышал аж в своей голове. Но самое страшное не это.

Светлая полоска от мордочки к спине, раскрас в виде крыльев.

Его Кьюби.

Горло сдавило, подступила тошнота, все тело онемело и трясло; Наруто не мог сдвинуться с места. Расширенными глазами он смотрел, как когда-то, может, пару месяцев, недель или дней назад, какая-то сволочь измывалась над его лисом. А все остальные стояли и просто следили за зрелищем. И никто – никто! – ничего не сделал.

Когда животное начали бить палкой по разным частям тела, ожидая реакции, из голубых глаз брызнули слезы, губы задрожали, пальцы смяли ворс ковра.

А потом Кьюби, измученного, скулящего и измазанного в крови, выволокли чуть вперед, перевернули на спину, схватили за заднюю лапу и приставили к ней нож, надавливая.  
Дальше Наруто не сознавал, что было, - разум отказывался воспринимать происходящее. Однако он отчетливо слышал, как кричит от боли и молит о помощи его Кьюби, а еще звук чего-то рвущегося, лопающегося, и только потом начал понимать: они снимают с него шкуру. Заживо.

Нервы сдали; не смог терпеть. Да и кто бы такое выдержал?

Резко подскочив, он вырубил проигрыватель из розетки и осел на пол. В тот же момент его вырвало. И плевать, что на безумно дорогой паркет. Из горла вырывались хрипы; ему казалось, что он вот-вот задохнется. Но страх смерти по сравнению с агонией боли, с изорванным в куски сердцем – ничто.

Хотелось вырвать память об увиденном и сжечь где-нибудь и по-прежнему верить, что лис просто убежал, живет себе мирно на природе, здоровый и целый.

Но это невозможно. Потому что животным на съемке точно был его Кьюби.

Был. Какой правильный глагол.

Грудь раздирало изнутри, лицо все мокрое, и глаза ничего не видят из-за слез; их так много, и они все струятся и струятся по щекам. Наруто холодно, хотя на улице май. И больно. Очень-очень больно. Он не знает, что ему делать с этим режущим куском льда внутри.

Всхлипывая, он вытащил диск, прижал к груди, подполз к кровати и свернулся на полу калачиком, рыдая.

***

Первым, что увидел Сай проснувшись, была спина Наруто. Тот сидел перед телевизором в полной тишине.

\- Ты чего там залип? – спросил, потягиваясь.

Друг не отвечал. Странно.

Сай напрягся. Наруто не умел быть тихим, игнорировать людей – тем более.

Добравшись до Узумаки, он присел рядом и развернул его к себе за плечи. И тут же опустил, попятившись назад.

Наруто на себя не был похож: глаза красные и опухшие, лицо бледное, губы искусаны, на подбородке какие-то разводы. А еще его трясло.

В той же тишине, не говоря ни слова, Наруто поднялся и вышел из комнаты. А потом из квартиры. И не сразу понял, что до дома бежал изо всех сил. Переступив порог и ни с кем не поздоровавшись, он прошел к себе в комнату и запер дверь. Рухнул на кровать. Он все так же прижимал к себе диск, и рука от этого затекла, немного посинев.

\- Наруто, - раздался за дверью голос матери.

Наруто не отвечал. Никого не хотел видеть.

Оклики Кушины так и остались без ответа, что бы она ни говорила.

Постепенно все звуки в голове смешались, мысли спутались. Он неживой куклой лежал на боку до самого вечера и смотрел в одну точку.

Бессонная ночь дала о себе знать где-то после полуночи. Наруто даже не заметил, как уснул.

***

Ему снился Кьюби. Как никогда живой и с пузиком. Он счастливо вилял хвостом, терся боками и головой об Наруто, облизывал лицо, руки, все, что мог. И все время говорил: “Ничего, все хорошо. Не плачь”. Но как не плакать, когда вот он – настоящий, пусть и во сне, здоровый, его можно обнять и погладить по густому меху. Счастье озарило маленький мир, залило его мягким светом.

“Мне уже не больно, – тише повторял Кьюби, ткнувшись мордочкой в мальчишеский изгиб локтя. – Совсем-совсем не больно”.

Слова утешения были ошибкой.

Фраза потянула за собой вереницу воспоминаний, а за ними и пережитых эмоций. Все нахлынуло разом: и боль, и горечь, и пожирающее одиночество.

Ласковый свет сменился тьмой.

\- Но ведь было же, - повторял Наруто сквозь слезы. – Было!

Кьюби вырвался из его хватки и отбежал на пару метров. Наруто поднялся с колен, выпрямился и неожиданно показался старше на несколько лет. Он больше не плакал, в глазах застыла угроза.

\- Было, - кулаки сильно сжались, пустота под ногами забурлила красным.

Кьюби опустил уши, помотал головой, мол, не надо. Но Узумаки так не считал. 

Надо, еще как надо. И всем надо, а тому, кто исполнял главную роль – больше всех. Мальчик уверен: Кьюби не первый, с кем они расправлялись подобным образом, и далеко не последний.  
Наруто прикрыл глаза, видя, как все заливает алым, а образ лиса постепенно растворяется в пустоте, и пообещал себе, что эти подонки на собственной шкуре испытают все то, что вытворяли с несчастными животными, с Кьюби - в первую очередь.

Маленьких мальчиков и девочек лучше не обижать, потому что, когда они вырастут, обязательно накажут злодея.


	2. Chapter 2

Восемнадцать лет – пересечение границы между “еще ребенок” и “теперь уже взрослый”.

Замечательный период с наступлением полной дееспособности. Возраст, когда тебя больше не ограничивает закон. Можно улететь в другую страну, покупать себе алкоголь и сигареты, шастать по клубам, гулять ночью и оформлять на себя кредиты. Любой подросток мечтает об этом долгие семнадцать лет. 

Из всего выше перечисленного арсенала Наруто интересовал только последний пункт. Плюсом шли возможность легально покупать оружие, свободно распоряжаться личным счетом и факт того, что теперь тебя воспринимали всерьез, а не как папенькиного пупсика. 

Особенно, если ты за что-то всерьез берешься. Так и было.

Пять лет Наруто вынашивал свой план. 60 месяцев молчал о своей обиде, о до сих пор болящем сердце. И кипящей, спрятанной глубоко внутри, ненависти. 

Хороший мальчик должен сохранять свой статус, чтобы посторонние ничего не заподозрили. Чтобы не расстраивать семью. Хороший мальчик обязательно придумает оправдание желанию обучаться боевым искусствам и биологии. А после непременно найдет причину необходимости опробовать знания на деле. И ему точно поверят, сделают все ради него, дадут что угодно, о чем он ни попросит, потому что хорошие мальчики никогда не замышляют дурного. 

Восстановление справедливости – высшая степень добра. Так считал Наруто. Так говорила ему в детстве мама, правда, несколько другими словами. 

Его замысел являлся самим воплощением правосудия. 

Но, к сожалению, тяжко в одиночку нести это правосудие, особенно если виновных немыслимо много. Нужна дополнительная сила, опытная и желательно верная. И главное – способная “играть” совершенно холоднокровно. 

По связям отца он нашел множество идеальных кандидатов на пустующее место, но ни один из них не вызывал у Наруто доверие. Он был уверен: отвернись на секунду, и тебе в спину вонзится нож. Опыт – это, конечно, замечательно, но невозможно сотрудничать с человеком, глаза которого горят при виде денег. 

\- Просто ты рыщешь не в тех кругах.

Наруто недовольно скуксился:

\- Киба, офигел? Ты мне сам ребят подкидывал. А сейчас выдаешь… блин.

Плюхнувшись в кожаное кресло, Наруто прикрыл глаза ладонью. Голова гудела, и безумно хотелось спать. Инузука разбудил его в самую рань и заставил притащить свою задницу на другой конец города. И, спрашивается, ради чего? Чтобы получить очередную дыру в плане?

\- Не кисни, мужичок, - махнул рукой Киба и присел на подлокотник. – Я ж не знал, какой формат тебе требуется. 

Узумаки приоткрыл один глаз, во взгляде мелькнула яростная молния. Киба стыдливо отвернулся.

\- Ну, может, и знал. Просто напутал немного. В любом случае, - он закопошился, достал из кармана жилета конфетку, закинул ее в рот, - есть у меня на примете пацанчики. 

Заинтересовавшись, хотя надежда найти нужных людей по-прежнему колебалась где-то около -35 процентов, Наруто повернулся к другу лицом.

\- Даже скорее не пацанчики, - кивая головой, продолжал тот, - а истинные палачи Сатаны. 

\- Носят рога и рубят топорами? – представив картину, Наруто прыснул смехом.

В ответ на это отмахнулись:

\- Если бы. Не представляешь, как они разделались с Мизуки и его тупыми братками. Я тебе Акамару клянусь, ребят вывернули чуть ли не наизнанку! А крови… у-у-у. Пальцы всем поотрезали. И носы зачем-то тоже, - Инузука поежился и цокнул. – Пытали, наверно. 

\- Откуда знаешь? Прятался за шторкой и подсматривал? – сарказм в голосе перекрыл внутреннюю дрожь. 

Чего скрывать, рассказанное его впечатлило. Довольно сильно. Страх плотно засел внутри, разум вторил: “Не верь таким, они раскромсают тебя при первой же возможности”. Ведь психов и танком не остановить; им все равно, кого убивать, главное – деньги и удовлетворение собственного голода. Однако интуиция подсказывала Наруто: это то. Их он искал все это время - нельзя упускать. 

\- Снимки из полицейского отчета. Знакомый кинул. 

А вот это другое дело.

\- Вот даже как. И откуда ты про них узнал?

\- Через Тен Тен. Крошка частенько их холодным оружием снабжает. 

Значит, любят работать поизысканней. Наруто кусал губы, думая. Стоит ли довериться интуиции и проверить ребят? С одной стороны, не хочется разочароваться в очередной раз, а с другой – почему бы и нет, надежда всегда умирает последней. 

\- Что еще тебе известно?

Карие глаза блеснули – дело пошло. Киба потянулся к журнальному столику, выудил из кучи вырезок и газет папку и кинул Узумаки на колени. Наруто тут же открыл ее, вчитываясь.

\- Братья. Старшему – Сасори – 26 лет, Гааре 21 год. 

\- Фамилии же разные.

Киба пожал плечами, мол, их дело, какая тебе-то разница.

\- Работают всегда вместе, в основном их нанимают не для быстрой игры. Судя по словам одного из их клиентов, ребятки отлично разбираются в пытках, могут вытянуть из жертвы любую информацию за пару минут. А, кстати, помнишь старика Забузу?

\- Это которому… - Наруто обвел пальцем нижнюю часть лица.

\- Ага. Их рук дело.

Узумаки содрогнулся.

\- Уж не знаю, что они из него выдавить пытались, но, видимо, им это удалось, раз все остальное у Забузы цело осталось. Что еще можно сказать… Работа братьев качественная, цена, соответственно, тоже не маленькая. 

\- Деньги не имеют значения.

В папке всего пара страниц; на них четырнадцатым шрифтом написаны характеристики Сасори и Гаары: каждого по отдельности, общая работа, методы, результаты заданий, отзывы самих заказчиков. В принципе, Наруто все устраивало, если не считать въевшегося во внутренности страха. Но его можно игнорировать, ну, или хотя бы пытаться; ребята дельные, а это важнее человеческих инстинктов. 

\- Итак, - протянул Узумаки, аккуратно положив папку на столик, - как мне с ними связаться?

Киба ухмыльнулся:

\- Никак. Контакта прямого с ними нет. Ребятки часто меняют номера телефонов и место жительства. 

\- Но как тогда…

\- Цыц!

Наруто оскорблено насупился, сложил руки на груди, слушая.

\- Я поговорю с Тен Тен. Если верить ее словам, братья заскочат к ней дня через 3-4. А там уж я тебе скину, что и как.

\- Боже ж ты мой, как все закручено. И зачем так усложнять?

\- Кретин, - кинул Киба и получил кулаком в бок. 

Глянул на Наруто, ненавистно так, однако быстро остыл. Все-таки он бы за оскорбление и не такое сделал. Если ты вспыльчивый идиот, тебе вдвойне сложнее работать с таким же вулканическим тормозом. И как еще оба живы? Само противоречие природы.

Выдохнув, он тихо добавил:

\- Молись, чтоб их вообще твое предложение заинтересовало.

Полосатое лицо исказилось в улыбке. За те деньги, которые Наруто им предложит, сложно будет не согласиться.

***

Он позвонил ему через неделю. На звонок Наруто ответил спокойно, хотя внутри был жутко недоволен такой затяжкой. И безмолвно ликовал, когда Киба сообщил ему время и место встречи. Дело в шляпе.   
Наруто слушал левые комментарии Инузуки и пританцовывал, пока готовил завтрак. 

Первая часть плана сложилась; осталась вторая – там все куда легче. И приятнее.

Наруто устраивало абсолютно все, за исключением одного:

\- А как мне их узнать? 

На другом конце трубки хмыкнули.

\- Они сами тебя найдут. 

Гениально, что тут скажешь.

***

Почему метро, Наруто понял не сразу. Сам он редко по нему передвигается, и то либо очень рано, либо слишком поздно, в то время народа там почти нет. А тут Узумаки заявился в час пик. Пока он добрался до вагона, его всего испихали, оттоптали ноги, и какая-то бабулька больно заехала тяжеленной сумкой ему по бедру. 

На вопрос “Если легче просто встретиться, зачем ехать одну остановку?” Киба торжественно ответил: “А я е*у?”. Видимо, ребята еще с каким приветом. 

Наруто вздохнул и, протиснувшись между двумя мужланами, присел на свободное место, точнее, его маленький кусочек (остальное занимала необъятная павлинша, накрашенная как фрик из цирка уродов). Двери закрылись, женский голос из колонок объявил следующую остановку, поезд двинулся. Сначала вагон сильно потряхивало, и Наруто мотало в разные стороны, потом дорога пошла лучше.   
Прижавшись плечом к перекладине, что бы быть подальше от тетки, норовившей вжать его в самый край, Наруто мельком осмотрел пассажиров. И почувствовав на себе чье-то внимание, вернул взгляд назад. На другой стороне, рядом с автоматическими дверями стояли два парня. Внешне очень похожие, один, что справа, был выше другого, оба рыжие-рыжие. И смотрели прямо на него. 

От равнодушия и холодного блеска в их глазах Наруто передернуло. В теле отозвался знакомый липкий страх, расползся тенями по внутренностям, медленно сковал все снаружи. За секунду Наруто превратился в маленького кролика, а злые дяденьки-ученые думали, что с ним делать, как разрезать и что за чем из него вынуть. Неприятное, будоражащее чувство беспомощности. Инстинкт самосохранения разразился сиренами, замигал красным, предупреждая; разум твердил: вот они - Сасори и Гаара. 

Наруто отвел взгляд, опустил его в пол, а когда снова глянул на парней, те все так же смотрели на него. 

В тот момент он совершенно и полностью безосновательно понял: если он не наймет этих двоих, весь план может катиться к херовым чертям. 

Поезд резко дернулся, останавливаясь. Узумаки вылетел вперед, еле успел ухватиться за поручень, иначе впечатался бы в лысого качка напротив (и, скорее всего, получил бы в морду за неуклюжесть). Предполагаемые братья двинулись на выход. Тот, что пониже, с зелеными глазами, смотря на Наруто, мотнул головой в сторону, мол, двигай за нами. 

Наруто понял этот жест сразу, вскочил и еле усел выйти из вагона, как за ним закрылись двери. Нахлынувшая толпа понесла его в неизвестном направлении. Сборище килек не давало ему даже вырваться из потока; Узумаки запаниковал. А потом увидел недалеко впереди две рыжие шевелюры и успокоился; не потерял, значит, жить можно. 

Догнал он их уже на лестнице, ведущей на выход в город. Они не оглядывались, чтобы проверить идет клиент за ними или нет. Однако Наруто должен признать: то, как он тащился с ушибленной ногой (чтоб вас, бабуля, кто-нибудь покарал!), услышали бы за сотню метров. 

Снаружи лил дождь, хотя утром было солнечно. И если Наруто кое-как пытался укрыться от тяжелых капель ветровкой, Сасори с Гаара шли как ни в чем не бывало. 

За углом их ждал черный джип, стекла, естественно, тонированные, и для Наруто не станет сюрпризом, если они еще и пуленепробиваемые. 

Братья сели вперед.

А Наруто застыл перед дверцей. Он мог развернуться и уйти, тем самым избавившись от пожирающего страха. Эти ребята опасны, настоящие хищники в мире людей. Стоит ли его пятилетняя мечта, смысл жизни все этих лет такой опасности?

Глубокий вздох, мимолетный протест, и губы скривились в усмешке.

Да, определенно стоит.

Как только он устроился на мягком сидении и захлопнул дверь, джип рванулся с места.


	3. Chapter 3

Молча. Эти двое все делали молча: общались, бросая друг на друга взгляд, изучали Наруто то мельком – в отражении зеркала, - то повернувшись и в открытую разглядывая. Даже за все время пути они не проронили ни слова. Дождь, гул мотора и скользящие дворники – все звуки, которыми мог довольствоваться Наруто. Его, любителя поболтать, напрягала нескончаемая тишина. Но начинать разговор первым он не решался. Каждый раз, как только он открывал рот, наемник, тот, что сидел на пассажирском сидении, начинал сверлить его глазами. Под ледяным взглядом Наруто сжимался, неловко складывая руки на коленях, и тут же отворачивался. И так всю дорогу. Пока после крутого поворота джип не остановился. 

Размытые силуэты за окном напоминали коттеджный городок: двух-трёхэтажные дома за высокими заборами и вокруг много-много зелени. Наруто когда-то жил в подобном месте, очень-очень давно. Тогда у него еще не забрали лиса. 

Мотор заглох, и братья вылезли из машины, хлопнув дверьми. Наруто поспешил следом. 

Оказавшись вновь под ливнем, он натянул капюшон на голову и застегнул молнию, спрятав пол-лица в вороте. Один из братьев, который постоянно на него пялился в машине, притормозил и обернулся. Губы растянулись в улыбке, карие глаза озорно загорелись. 

\- Чего встал? Пошли.

У Наруто глаза из орбит повылазили. Минутой раньше с переднего сидения на него смотрела маска безразличия с пугающе-пустыми глазами, а сейчас - молодой парень, ухмылка на пол-лица, во взгляде открытый интерес. Его словно подменили. Наруто захлопал глазами. Раздвоение личности? Не исключено, особенно учитывая информацию, добытую Кибой. Хотя друг мог бы и предупредить о таких "сюрпризах". Гавнюк.

Воображаемая казнь Инудзуки была прервана смешком, различимым даже за шелестом дождя. Наруто вскинул голову и глянул на наемника. Тот улыбался краем рта, хитро, с опасным блеском. От этой улыбки Наруто стало не по себе; внутренности будто обросли коркой льда. 

Наверное, так всегда бывает, оцепенев, думал Узумаки. Когда ты вопрошаешь себя царем зверей, тем, кто на вершине, смотрит на свою будущую жертву свысока. Когда все под твоим контролем, одно слово - приказ; неоспоримая иерархия (тотальная власть?). А потом приходят настоящие хищники, и это уже ты добыча, поджав хвост бегущая в темноту от смеющихся голодных глаз, чтобы спрятаться, чтобы тебя не порвали на куски и сожрали. Закон джунглей - негласное правило человеческого мира, еще более жестокого и беспощадного, чем мир зверей. Потому что люди хуже животных. Наруто это точно знает.

И как бы он сам сейчас тоже хотел стать маленьким и сжаться в темном уголке, где не заметят, где не страшно. 

Карие глаза смотрят с животным интересом, ловят каждое движение, изучают. Снова. 

Дернув плечами, Наруто чуть не бегом сорвался с места и, прошагав мимо наемника, забрался на крыльцо, скользнул в приоткрытую дверь. Внутри было тепло и... светло. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Белые стены, пустые, светлый паркет, мебели нет. Психушка, промелькнуло в голове Наруто, разве что стены не обиты мягкой тканью. 

Он вздрогнул, когда за спиной хлопнула дверь, а после на ухо тихое:

\- Прямо, второй поворот направо.

Как приказ - не ослушаться. Скинув кроссовки - вся обувь стояла рядком у небольшого шкафчика, - Наруто прошел дальше по коридору; наемник бесшумной тенью скользил следом. И только оказавшись в зале, он обошел Узумаки и плюхнулся в кожаное кресло, приятно бежевого цвета. На журнальном столике перед ним лежало несколько папок; одна из них, Наруто был уверен, - вся собранная информация про него. Отведя глаза со столика, Наруто столкнулся с все тем же насмешливым взглядом. И только сейчас заметил, что смотрят на него не темно-карие глаза, а медовые, с золотым обручем по краям радужки. Собственное замечание тут же заставило залиться краской смущения; Наруто стал чуть ли не пунцовым и вовсе отвернулся, уставившись в стену. Бред конечно полный, но с дурацким смущением не поспоришь.

Наемник только скривил губы в усмешке и развалился в кресле. Его брат стоял к ним спиной, плечом привалившись к стене, и смотрел в окно. Во всяком случае, так думал Наруто. 

Капли барабанили по стеклу, разводы бросали тень на стены и мебель. Водяной узор визуально делал комнату еще ледянее. 

Неловко поеживаясь, Наруто мысленно выбирал, что сказать. Он и так чувствовал себя неуютно в кампании этих двоих, не хватало, чтоб он еще чушь какую-нибудь ляпнул. Какой из него босс, если его будут считать мямлей и придурком? Засмеют, зарежут, опустят ниже плинтуса - такой расклад Наруто не устраивал. Пришло время показать, кто тут главный, ведь это он банк и нанимает их работать на себя, он же и отдает приказы. Ну, пока нет договора, он, конечно, еще ничего не отдает. 

Но как начать разговор, если раньше-то духу не хватало? Наруто впервые не мог связать и двух слов; горло будто сжали жесткие костлявые пальцы, и даже в голове не получалось соединить вменяемые предложения, четко по делу и без лишней дребедени.

От неминуемого краха Наруто был спасен: наемник, что стоял к нему спиной, заговорил первым.

\- Ваше предложение было рассмотрено.

Он повернулся, и Наруто столкнулся взглядом со стеклянными светло-зелеными глазами. На секунду ему даже дышать стало неуютно. 

\- Мы принимаем его. 

Как гора с плеч. Наруто шумно выдохнул, пожалуй, слишком громко - наемник в кресле улыбнулся краем рта - и ссутулился. Только сейчас он заметил, что все время, с первого пересечения взглядов, был напряжен. 

По шее к плечам растеклась тянущая боль. Тело расслабилось, но внутри все по-прежнему сжималось в тугой ком. Неясное предчувствие угрозы тормошило мозги, переворачивало все внутренности. Наруто не в силах его игнорировать: он привык доверять интуиции; однако, причину его объяснить не мог. Сейчас его волнение выдавали лишь глаза, бегающие от одной фигуры к другой. 

\- Итоговую сумму мы уточним по завершению заказа, - подхватил голос рядом, и Наруто вздрогнул.

Резко, пожалуй, даже слишком, он повернул голову и посмотрел в темно-золотые глаза. И только теперь понял: он не знает, кто из братьев кто. Возможно, тот, что сидит напротив – Сасори. Киба говорил, что так зовут старшего. Пусть оба и ведут себя сдержанно, Наруто заметил, как тот поглядывает на другого, у окна, будто проверяет, присматривает. Наруто знал этот взгляд, сам не раз ловил его в отражении зеркала, лишь отведя от брата. Значит младший – Гаара. С невероятными зелеными глазами. Оба рыжие. Палачи. 

Хотя, слухи часто есть ничто иное, чем преувеличение правды. Может, слава этих двоих всего лишь детские сказки, разукрашенные особо впечатлительными мямлями из правительства, а на самом деле они ничегошеньки не стоят, и Наруто зря тут штаны просиживает. С другой стороны, Киба никогда бы не подсунул своему другу бесполезную пустышку. 

Узумаки настолько глубоко ушел в поиски правды, что и не заметил небольшие перемены, творящиеся вокруг. Когда он, сморгнув, вынырнул из омута мыслей, стало понятно, что стало пустовато. Наруто обернулся, окинув комнату взглядом. Кроме Гаары – его ведь зовут Гаара? – больше никого не было. Откинувшись в кресле, Узумаки чуть съехал с него и, сцепив пальцы замком, нервно задергал ногой. Совершенно непроизвольно. 

\- Не волнуйтесь, - спокойно начал наемник, так и не обернувшись, - здесь вам ничего не угрожает. Если только, вы не шафка правительства под прикрытием, что, как мы оба знаем, неправда. 

Гаара медленно повернулся, привалившись спиной к стене. И смотрел своими стеклянными, страшными глазами в другие, насыщено-синие, со скрываемым страхом где-то в глубине. 

Наруто не двигался. Он даже не моргал. Только ловил каждое движение Гаары. Тот откинул голову и смотрел в ответ из-под ресниц, внимательно, будто изучая.

\- На самом деле, я разделяю вашу… боль, - бесцветным тоном начал он, медленно, тягуче, словно хотел, чтобы до Наруто дошло каждое его слово. - Когда-то я пережил нечто, очень сильно похожее на бурю эмоций, что накинулись на вас в юности. И только поэтому, я кое о чем вам поведаю, Узумаки-сан. 

Все в Наруто затрепетало, запульсировало, закружилось. Стук сердце так громко отдавался в голове, что последние слова Гаары потонули в одном из ударов. Временных партеров должны связывать только деловые отношения, так всегда говорил Какаши. Бизнес, ничего больше. А сейчас дело явно движется за рамки формальностей. 

Да, Наруто было интересно, до дури как интересно; любопытство буквально топило его в догадках. Но истории, которыми его с детства заваливал друг отца, ясно дали понять: в бизнесе нет места личным делам. Потому что эмоции все разрушают. 

Только Наруто открыл рот, чтобы перевести тему, как Гаара продолжил. Только голос у него стал другой – низкий, рычащий, с привкусом отвращения. 

\- У меня был Песчаный енот, очень редкий вид. Мне его подарила мать. Думаю, это был мой единственный друг, не считая Сасори, конечно, - быстрый взгляд в коридор, шумный выдох. - Не буду вдаваться в подробности нашей совместной жизни, но как-то я проснулся, а его нет. Его вообще нигде не было. Я решил, что он убежал. А через три месяца увидел его шкуру на сумке какой-то светской толстухи. Полагаю, вы знаете, что я почувствовал.

Наруто знал. Еще как знал. Страшное воспоминание о сжигающей заживо боли до сих пор не оставляло его даже во сне. 

\- Поэтому, - протянул наемник, глядя на Узумаки в упор, - я понимаю ваше желание лично участвовать в этом. И мы выполним ваш заказ с полной отдачей. 

На долю секунд тонкие губы растянулись в ухмылке. Наруто подумал, что это лишь игра света – взгляд упирался в туже маску безразличия, что и до этого. Но может?...

\- Сасори отвезет вас обратно, - на ходу выдал Гаара, проходя мимо него. - Вечером вам придет сообщение с точным временем и координатами нашего отбытия. Будьте готовы к тому моменту, - и тут же растворился в белизне дома.

Некоторое время Наруто так и продолжал сидеть в оцепенении. 

Никогда в жизни он не имел дела с такими людьми. Во взгляде холод, руки по локоть в крови, никаких моральных принципов, никакого понимания общественных норм, плевать на правила, от них угрозой за километры веет. 

Хотелось увидеть, каковы они в действии. Но был ли Наруто к этому готов? Он читал характеристику братьев, от его внимания даже не скрылась ни одна пометочка. Ему было все известно об их “шедеврах”. Ни один хирург мира не смог собрать лицо Забузы во что-то вменяемое; многие их заказы до сих пор не опознаны в базе данных. Что надо сделать с человеком, чтобы ни одна машина, ни один самый гениальный ум не смог разгадать личность того месива, что братья оставляют после себя? 

Только уже у порога дома Наруто смог отвлечься от жутких образов, заполнивших его голову, и тепло улыбнуться маме, встретившей его в прихожей сильным объятием.   
А потом стукнула кулаком в плечо, грозно спросив:

\- Ну, и где тебя носило? Между прочим, кое-кто вызвался забрать Нагато из школы и не явился. 

Вот черт. Со всей это движухой, он совсем забыл об обещании. 

\- Бли-ин, - протянул Наруто, накрыв глаза ладонью. – Ма, извини, совсем закрутился с папиными документами.

Врать матери не хорошо, но не скажешь же ей, что встречался с киллерами. 

\- Ну-ну, - покачала головой Кушина и хитро улыбнулась. – И вообще, с извинениями тебе не ко мне.

Наруто стянул ботинки, небрежно повесил ветровку на крючок. 

Кто знал, что дорога займет так много времени? 

\- Где Нагато? – спросил, по привычке ероша волосы.

Он всегда так делала, когда чувствовал вину. 

\- Прячется в своей комнате. Но не спеши, - Кушина за локоть перехватила сына, порывавшегося кинуться вверх по лестнице, - к тебе тут гости.

Сердце пропустило удар.

На момент, длинною в тысячную секунды, голову прострелила страшная мысль: братья были подставной уткой от Данзо, и сейчас Сасори сидит на диване и крепит к пистолету глушитель, чтобы вышибить мозги всему семейству Узумаки. 

Чем ближе Наруто подбирается к своей цели, тем сильнее его опасения и страхи. Он действительно боится, что старик Данзо обо всем догадается, если уже не понял, и попытается приструнить все на корню. И плевать ему будет, что угроза всего его подпольного бизнеса – лучший друг его сына. 

Буря внутри улеглась, когда Кушина проводила его на кухню, где за столом мирно попивал чай Киба. Тут же захотелось от души врезать Инудзуке. Хоть тот и не виноват ни в чем, но поволноваться тот его заставил будь здоров. 

\- Как житуха, дружочек? – сверкая глазами, спросил друг, показушно-утонченно отставив чашку.

Наруто закатил глаза – Господи, и перед кем выделывается, придурок – и расплылся в улыбке. Оба тут же кинулись обниматься. Кушина, давно привыкшая к ненормальным отношениям этих двоих, тихонько удалилась с кухни. Ей еще предстояло утихомирить разобидевшегося на весь мир Нагато, а это далеко не простая задача. 

\- Чувак, - протянул Киба, похлопывая Наруто по спине. – Ну как все прошло?

Наруто сел напротив, сверкнул глазами.

\- Мое предложение встретили с распростертыми объятиями.

Киба вылупился, разинув рот:

\- Да ладно?

\- Ага, - довольное в ответ. 

В комнате повисла тишина. 

Они сидели друг напротив друга, но в глаза не смотрели. Наруто все еще мысленно был где-то там, в подвале, где нашли последнюю жертву, сознание само рисовало процесс пыток. А Киба вдруг растерял всю наигранную радость за успех Узумаки, да и можно ли это вообще назвать успехом? Он только недавно понял, что не всего знает об этих чудовищах-убийцах, а его друг уже ввязался в такое дерьмо, что ни одной лопатой не выкопаешь. 

Сегодня утром Шино буквально вывалил на Кибу шквал информации далеко не приятного содержания. То, что было известно Инудзуке ранее о братьях – лишь цветочки. И как теперь убедить Наруто отменить сделку, он и понятия не имел. 

\- Послушай, - не спеша начал он, неуютно ворочась на стуле. 

\- Тут такое дело…

Наруто уставился на него со своей вечной улыбочкой, и под эти взглядом стало совсем неудобно. И тут же выдал на одном дыхании:

\- Пошли их.

\- Что?

\- Ну, в вежливой форме, конечно. 

Наруто отскочил от него, вылупился как на сумасшедшего.

\- Ты сдурел совсем? Что за фигню ты несешь?

\- Послушай меня, - спрыгнув со стула, Киба схватил друга за плечи. – Я был не прав, ладно? Мне не стоило тебя с ними сводить.

\- Да-а, - растеряно протянул Узумаки, пятясь назад, - да ты же сам меня на них навел.

\- И это было ошибкой. Я не знал, чт…

Окончание фразы вышло вместе с выдохом, когда Кибу толкнули в грудь, сильно, резко. Он поднял голову и тут же сам шагнул назад. Непонимание в голубых глаза сменилось злобой. Наруто с шумом выдохнул, стиснул челюсти, под кожей заходили жевалки. 

\- Даже не представляешь… - низким голосом начал он, вскинув подбородок. - Мне в жизни так страшно не было, как с ними наедине. А теперь ты, - неприятный тычок в грудь, - заявляешься в мой дом и говоришь, что это все зря? И все из-за очередных слушков?

\- Это не слухи, идиот! – эмоции уже не сдержать.

А как еще объяснить этому болвану, во что он влип? Ведь не послушает теперь, если уговаривать, как ребенка. 

\- Информация поступила только сегодня, от проверенного источника. Я и сам всего не знал пару часов назад. 

\- Ты мог позвонить, - сквозь зубы.

\- Я звонил, - так же сдержанно в ответ. – Ты был недоступен. 

Между ними повисло молчание. Напряжение ощущали оба, что вот-вот сорвутся. Это было просто неизбежно. 

Наруто вздохнул, мотнул головой. Поднял на друга тяжелый взгляд и кинул:

\- Мое решение не изменится, чтобы ты ни говорил. 

Руки зачесались – так сильно вмазать захотелось по этой исполосанной роже. В голове уже вертелись матерные триады, готовые сорваться с языка в любой момент, только волю дай. Держи себя в руках, Инудзука, - мысленно пинал себя Киба. Спокойно… спокойно, блядь!

Одно неправильное слово, и они сцепятся и разнесут не только друг друга, но и всю кухню. 

Какие уж там уговоры после разбитых кулаков и залитых кровью лиц. 

\- Не сейчас, когда я уже так близок.

А вот и спусковой крючок. 

Киба взорвался еще на втором слове, а под конец предложения уже летел с кулаком на Наруто. Костяшки болезненно столкнулись с челюстью, кожа лопнула, покраснела.   
Наруто удара не ожидал. Когда Киба, тяжело дыша, толкнул его спиной в стол, он только ошалело хлопал глазами. 

\- Да ты совсем уже с катушек слетел, психопат хренов! – не сдерживаясь закричал Инудзука, и тише продолжил: - Мало того, что не понимаешь, с кем связался, ладно, это мой прокол. Но ты даже не слушаешь! Что, совсем на собственную шкуру положил?

Ответом была тишина и те же удивленные глазища. 

Это бесполезно. Киба где-то читал, что сумасшедших ничем не переубедишь. Они живут в своей реальности и не пускают туда другие. А Узумаки уж точно из рядов чокнутых. Мстить за смерть домашней лисы. Нет, серьезно? Да, черт возьми, кто таким заниматься будет спустя столько лет? Наруто явно не дружил с головой. 

Киба отшатнулся назад, заходил по кухне, потирая подбородок. И вдруг расхохотался, схватившись за живот. 

\- Ты… - залепетал через смех, глядя другу в глаза, - бы… Ой, не могу. Ты бы еще им жопу подставил, может и платить не придется.

На этот раз удивлен был Киба, когда из него вышибли весь воздух, повалив на пол, и начали методично бить. Отмахнуться он смог только после косого удара в щеку – вывернулся, скидывая с себя тело, и тут же пнул ногой в ребра. На мгновение преимущество было на его стороне, но Наруто быстро сориентировался и, перехватив занесенный кулак, выкрутил руку в захват, и тут же посыпал на Кибу ряд хлестких ударов. Инудзука, хрипя и рыча, сдаваться не собирался. С размаху дал Узумаки по уху, оглушая, толкнул в грудь. Тот завалился на бок и тут же получил по лицу. Губы на секунду обожгло и во рту растеклось теплое с металлическим привкусом. А вот это зря. Через “не могу” увернувшись от удара, Наруто полетел на Кибу с новой атакой.

Утихомирились они уже через пару минут. И привалившись спинами к острову плечом к плечу, усталые и побитые, думали: да нафига это вообще надо было? 

А думали они так после каждой потасовки, после чего мирились и расходились по углам.

Вот и сейчас Киба ткнул друга в колено и выдохнул, переведя дыхание:

\- Ты это, прости. Ну, за жопу. И за остальное. 

Наруто вяло кивнул, улыбнулся. 

\- Ты так меня бесишь, когда не слушаешь. 

В ответ заливистый смех. 

\- Серьезно. 

\- Да понял уже.

Наруто откинул голову, прислушался. Очень странно, что на шум не сбежалась вся семья. Хотя, если подумать – короткий взгляд на часы – в 11 вечера обычно все перемещаются на второй этаж. Отец небось работает в кабинете, там как в бункере: окна пуленепробиваемые, дверь на ста замках и звукоизоляция будь здоров. Нагато уже должен спать, да и мама тоже. 

Хорошо. А то бы ему с Кибой влетело по полное число. 

Когда сердце наконец успокоилось, Наруто глубоко вздохнул и тоже выдал свою версию извинения.

\- Ладно, я свяжусь с ними и все отменю.

Киба облегченно выдохнул, сполз ниже на пол, развалив руки. Слава всем Богам, у Узумаки, оказывается, иногда включается мозг. 

\- Вот и славненько.

Кряхтя, с усилием он встал на ноги и протянул руку помощи Наруто. Тот взялся не сразу, пару секунд сверлил ладонь задумчивым взглядом, а потом схватился и чуть не утянул друга обратно вниз.  
\- Можешь не провожать, - уже у двери улыбнулся Киба.

\- И не собирался, - Наруто демонстративно привалился к перилам лестницы. 

\- Послушай. Это все намного серьезнее, чем мы оба думали. Надеюсь, твой котелок еще варит, или я лично сверну тебе башку.

Наруто еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. То же ему, угроза. 

После обоюдного обмена махов рук и хлопка двери, он присел на ступеньку, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Ну и как поступить? Послушать надежного человека, друга или поддаться гордости?  
Чертова дилемма. 

Киба набил ему морду, основательно так. Не к добру это.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Наруто первым делом направился в ванную.

С наемниками он поговорит завтра утром, а сейчас надо смыть кровь.

***

Перед каждым заданием они тщательно готовили свой “гардероб”: проверяли оружие, полировали и затачивали ножи, по списку собирали все необходимые яды, чистили медицинские инструменты. Все должно быть идеально и готово к применению в любую секунду. 

Сасори с особой нежностью сортирует скальпели по кармашкам мягкого чехла и поглядывает на брата. Тот сидит на полу, вгрызаясь глазами в заумный текст. Господи, и что там такого? Гаара уже в третий раз перечитывает досье их заказчика. Узумаки Наруто. Сасори облизал губы. Богатенький мальчик, ученик выпускного класса, вспыльчивый, неугомонный, до жути упрямый, отзывчивый, никогда не оставит товарища в беде. Очередной штамп современной молодежи. Хотя нет, еще он хочет перерезать в мясо всю организацию по добыче и обработке меха, потому что когда-то собственноручно шрамировал свою детскую психику. 

Усмешка – знакомый до боли случай. 

Шелест страниц, тишина. Старший не видит, но и так понятно, на что уставился Гаара – фотография заказчика крупным планом. С ней он просидит еще минут 20, дырявя взглядом. Еще пара таких заходов, и Сасори решит, что брат влюбился. А это в их деле непозволительно. 

Он аккуратно скрутил чехол, мягко обвязал шнуром. Сборы закончены, теперь можно и потрепаться. 

Пройдя мимо брата – тот даже глаз не поднял, как обычно, – Сасори присел в кожаное кресло, уставился в сосредоточенное лицо. 

\- Хочешь его? – спросил, улыбаясь. 

Гаара повернулся, склонил голову на бок, смотрит выжидающе, с интересом.

И Сасори растягивает губы шире, внутренне ликуя: ему приятно знать, что он так легко угадывает его мысли. 

Этика любого профессионала гласит: “Нельзя иметь отношения со своим клиентом”. Ну а секс – это просто секс. Секс нельзя запретить человеку в принципе. 

Мальчишка сам попросит, не словами, нет, глазами, жестами. Сасори понял, что это задание будет интересным, как только увидел страх в голубых глазах с примесью какого-то фанатизма. Ненависть – сильное, опасное чувство, особенно если знаешь, на кого его направить. Этот мальчик знает, чей хочет крови. 

Смех сам рвется наружу. Сасори мотает головой, прикрыв глаза. Дети, как ни крути, жестоки. Свою боль они обращают в мазут, тягучий, липкий, он оборачивается вокруг маленьких сердец и превращает будущее малышей в сплошную красную дорожку на костях. 

Гаара, вон, еще и во внутренностях параллельно купается, присыпает деньгами. Маленький, чокнутый любимый брат. 

Когда он, старательно не смотря в карие глаза, что-то строчит в телефоне и встает, Сасори кусает губы и пытается сдержать ядовитый комментарий про сунутую в карман фотографию Узумаки Наруто.   
И вместо этого сладко тянет:

\- Никого не напоминает?

\- Рот закрой, - резко кидает Гаара и быстро выходит за дверь. 

Сасори смотрит ему вслед смеющимися глазами.

***

Когда телефон дважды завибрировал, Наруто еще не спал. Вспыхнувший экран резанул глаза. Одно входящее сообщение. Неужто Киба?  
“Четверг 19:30 Пятые ворота Центрального вокзала”. 

Номер неопределен. 

Наруто ткнулся лицом в подушку, выдохнул.

Ну, утро еще не наступило, братья опередили его.

Так что Киба идет в задницу.


End file.
